Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack, and more particularly to a rack structure for a rack assembly.
Related Prior Art
A conventional rack assembly functionally includes an upper display member and a lower support portion. However, the middle connecting rod assembly for connecting the upper display member and the lower support member includes two connecting members, and the two connecting members have different shapes or configurations, which will increase the production cost.
As shown in FIG. 1, the lower support member 11 and the upper display member 12 of a conventional rack assembly obviously have different structures from each other, as a result, the connecting members of the middle connecting rod 13 for connecting the lower support member 11 and the upper display member 12 are also different from each other, which would lead to increase in production and the mold. In other words, the lower support member 11 is provided with hanging holes 121 of the upper display member 12, and therefore cannot be used as the display member 12. Similarly, the upper display member 12 does not have the support legs 111 of the lower support member 11, and therefore cannot be used as the lower support member 11. Therefore, it requires the uses of different moulds to manufacture the lower support member 11, the upper display member 12, and the connecting members 14, 15 for connecting the lower support member 11 and the upper display member 12, which consequently leads to an increase in the cost of moulds making.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.